projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
New Surrey Prefecture
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NewSurreyFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NewSurreyBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Metro Prefecture |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Woodleigh |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Largest city | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Forsythia |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|56.5% European 33.1% Asian 7.2% Native Marianan 3.3% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|53.5% No Religion 29.4% Christianity 6.2% Buddhism 2.6% Shinto 8.4% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|New Surreyite |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Karen Luu (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kevin Brookman (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Randall Agrawal (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Tomika Jang (SDP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *12 Social Democrats *3 Liberal |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|8,267 km² (9th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|3,148,112 (3rd) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|380.8/km² (4th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GDP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$142.539 billion (2nd) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$45,278 (5th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|NS |} New Surrey Prefecture (/njuː ˈsʌrɪ/, abbreviated as NS) is a prefecture in the Metro Central Region in southern Enderron. It is bordered by Cooksland Prefecture to the northwest, Lawrencia Prefecture to the south, and Westhaven Prefecture to the southwest. Its capital city is Woodleigh, while its largest city is Forsythia. New Surrey is the third-most populous and the fourth-most densely populated prefecture, with a population of 3.1 million living in an area of 8,267 km². It is an economic powerhouse, with the country's second-highest GDP. Originally dependent on fishing, agriculture and trade, New Surrey transformed into a manufacturing centre during the 19th century before shifting to services and tourism after World War II. In the 21st century, New Surrey's economy is dominated by the finance, education and tourism sectors. A majority of New Surrey's population lives on the coast of Marshall Bay or along the Monash Highway between the cities of Forsythia and Leightonfield. Approximately 70 percent of the prefecture's population lives in its three largest cities. History TBA Government New Surrey has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of New Surrey Prefecture (currently Karen Luu of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of New Surrey Prefecture (currently Randall Agrawal of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 74-member New Surrey Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation New Surrey elects 15 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Queenstown | 2006– |- | Mary Castilleja | | Leightonfield | 2018– |- | Dominic Chao | | Rock Valley | 2002– |- | Marco Chiung | | Lyndhurst | 2010– |- | Lisa Day | | Wolseley | 2011– |- | William Dewitt | | Forsythia | 2010– |- | Tom Kennett | | Epsom | 2018– |- | Noel Lafontant | | Braddon | 2018– |- | Steve Lomas | | Monash | 1994– |- | Sally Jean Marquette | | Coburn | 2006– |- | Kate Poole | | Keppel | 2010– |- | Emma Pryor | | Hacking | 2014– |- | Kurt Sidoti | | Grey | 2014– |- | Ronald Siu | | Strachan | 2010– |- | Candice Smith | | Woodleigh | 2018– |} Political culture TBA Demographics New Surrey's population as of October 2018 is 3,148,112, making it the third-most populous prefecture in Enderron. Largest cities and towns